


На грани

by Gagarka



Series: Лимиты [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pidge and Lance are same age, Rare Pair, ignoring season 2 trailer, immediately after the last episode
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagarka/pseuds/Gagarka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как их выдернуло из червоточины, Пидж обнаруживает себя на неизвестной планете. Зелёный Лев повреждён и не может двигаться, но система навигации работает и говорит, что Лэнс находится где-то поблизости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На грани

**Author's Note:**

> Прошу прощения у физиков, химиков и биологов, за вольности с чужой планетой)))

      Пидж со стоном открыла глаза, но ничего не увидела. Рука наткнулась на стекло шлема. Голова раскалывалась и не давала логично мыслить, из-за чего внутри начинала разливаться паника. Она подгоняла Пидж к люку. Паладина пошатывало, но она быстро добралась по стеночке и на ощупь открыла люк, расположенный на крыше кабины.  
  
      Снаружи была ночь. Тёмное с зеленоватым отливом небо наводило на мысли о пригодности атмосферы для дыхания. Оглядеться не давали высокие, чёрные в темноте деревья, окружавшие Льва. Под закрытый шлем с трудом прорывались ночные шумы, от которых становилось не по себе.  
  
      Она повела плечами и решила дождаться утра, прежде чем начинать что-то делать. Снова оказавшись в кабине, Пидж провела рукой по приборной панели, возвращая её к жизни, и прищурилась от яркого голубого свечения. Самодиагностика сразу вывела на экран схему Льва с подсвеченным красным цветом главным двигателем. Пидж уже вскочила с кресла, когда поняла, что инструменты остались в ангаре. В Замке.  
  
      — Зашибись! — она зло стукнула кулаком по подлокотнику и зашипела от усилившейся головной боли.  
  
      Успокоившись, Пидж подцепила и увеличила вирт окно с программой навигации. Под звёздной картой мигала надпись «поиск соотв. — 0,5%», значившая, что попали они со Львом в неимоверно далёкую жопу.  
  
      Пока она проклинала всеми известными ей нецензурными словами Хаггар с её магией, на экране несколько раз мигнула, перекрывая зелёную, синяя точка. Раз на седьмой, Пидж резко замолчала и приблизилась к изображению, будто в надежде разглядеть синего льва среди кучки пикселей. Она увеличила изображение, моля высшие силы, чтобы Лэнс оказался на этой же планете.  
  
      Он и правда был здесь, и даже совсем рядом — всего семнадцать километров по поверхности, с учётом ландшафта. Пидж сделала глубокий вдох, медленно выдохнула и нажала иконку связи.  
  
      И ничего… Ни намёка на ответ или даже помехи — только тишина.  
  
      Сегодня явно был не её день, или даже месяц. А может и вообще десятилетие.  
  
      Несколько бесплодных попыток связи спустя, Пидж смирилась с мыслью о том, что ей придётся тащиться до Лэнса пешком.  
  
      Система жизнеобеспечения работала нормально, поэтому Пидж, сверившись с данными и убедившись, что попавший в кабину воздух планеты полностью заменён на привычный, стянула с головы шлем. Влажные от пота пряди облепили лоб и виски, Пидж с силой потёрла лицо и провела руками по волосам, зачесывая их назад. До рассвета оставалось ещё порядка шести часов, поэтому она установила таймер и опустила спинку кресла, собираясь поспать.  
  
  
      Через час ей пора было признать, что с этой скоростью дойдёт она нескоро. Навигатор честно сообщал — она прошагала всего один километр. Такими темпами, придётся выбирать — делать остановку на ночь или продолжать идти по темноте.  
  
      Над головой простиралось чистое травянисто-зелёное небо. Кроны деревьев, ночью казавшиеся смоляными, с рассветом облиняли до грязно-фиолетового, но стволы так и остались чёрными. Листья с каждой минутой рассвета становились всё больше, разворачиваясь и напоминая формой кленовые, хотя и были раза в четыре крупнее. Свободное пространство между ветвями больших деревьев и землёй занимал ползучий кустарник — Пидж специально ненадолго остановилась, чтобы убедиться, но подходить вплотную не решилась. Под ногами слегка пружинила чернильная почва с торчавшими змеями-корнями, иногда дугой выступавшими на высоту двухэтажного дома, и редкими опавшими листьями.  
  
      Портативный само модифицированный диагност-тестер-всё-в-одном обещал стандартный двадцать один процент кислорода в атмосфере, зато соотношение аргона и азота было смещено в сторону последнего. Но через ещё два часа Пидж стало всё равно — местное солнце палило как сумасшедшее, и система фильтрации воздуха в костюме не справлялась, поэтому Пидж плюнула на осторожность, решив, что не настолько это большая разница — между головокружением из-за нехватки кислорода или переизбытка аргона.  
  
      Первый глоток чужеродного воздуха заставил её раскашляться и скривиться от странного запаха. Он был не то чтобы противный, скорее ни на что не похожий, даже не химический, а откровенно чуждый и въедливый, как просроченные духи. Букет ощущений дополняла влажность. Похоже, что местная климатическая зона — аналог земных тропиков. Или рядом был крупный водоём.  
  
      Привыкнув к дороге, воздуху, влажной жаре и прохладному ветру — который лучше бы дул в спину — она довольно бодро шагала к цели, и ничто не мешало ей мысленно возвращаться к остальным паладинам. Больше всего она, наверное, волновалась за Ханка. В отличие от того же Кита, он был «командным игроком», ему нужен был стимул в виде напарника, иначе он начинал сомневаться в себе и своих силах. Нет, за остальных она тоже переживала, но у Широ, Кита, Аллуры и Корана был опыт выживания, последние, кстати, вообще были вместе. Себя она тоже считала подготовленной к таким ситуациям: если задуматься, Кэти Холт нарушила более десятка законов, подделывая документы и взламывая системы… Список мог стать длинным. Так что она заранее была готова к тому, что ей придётся скрываться.  
  
      Мысли о Лэнсе она упорно отгоняла, не желая задумываться о причинах не работающей связи. Но перед глазами то и дело всплывали кадры с этим безрассудным и самоуверенным придурком. Особенно часто вспоминался момент после стычки с Сендаком.  
  
      Чем сильнее она хотела не думать о нём, тем больше думала и меньше смотрела под ноги.  
  
      Она обратила внимание на землю, ставшую совсем мягкой и влажной, слишком поздно.  
  
      Окрестную листву всколыхнуло громким криком и плеском воды.  
  
  
      Выбравшись из тёмной жижи, она с остервенением отплёвывалась, чувствуя, как эта суспензия растекается внутри костюма. Ощущение было как от чего-то живого и отвратительно склизкого. На ум сразу пришла горсть копошащихся личинок. В этот момент она пожалела, что решила снять шлем.  
  
      — Лучше бы спеклась внутри костюма, честное слово, — она саданула кулаком по выступающему рядом корню.  
  
      Нижний комбинезон она оставила, а щитки вместе с верхним плотным защитным комбезом закрепила вместо рюкзака, щедро пожертвованного трясине. Утренняя дилемма разрешилась сама собой — теперь ей оставалось только идти вперёд без остановок, если Пидж не хотела заработать переохлаждение.  
  
  
      Как только стемнело, небо затянуло тучами, да так плотно, что пришлось выставить значение яркости фонаря на максимум и резко снизить скорость, потому что ориентироваться можно было только по навигатору. Пидж подумала, что хуже быть уже не может, и через полчаса ей на макушку упала первая холодная капля.  
  


***

  
  
      Лэнс буквально подскочил, когда среди ночи его разбудил оглушительный грохот. Экраны снова мигнули, на пару секунд показав колотящую по морде Льва изломанную неправильную фигуру.  
  
      Лэнс не был трусом. Но возможная встреча с агрессивным инопланетянином его не радовала, у него и так было полно проблем из-за полумёртвой электроники. Он не собирался впускать пришельца, но на всякий случай трансформировал баярд и едва не выстрелил, когда услышал своё имя.  
  
      — Лэ-э-э-энс! Впусти меня! — в хриплом голосе удивительным образом сосуществовали злоба и искреннее волнение, озадачивая ещё сильнее.  
  
      — Кто это? — заорал в ответ пилот синего Льва.  
  
      — Ты жив? Двигаться можешь?  
  
      — Да…  
  
      — Тогда открывай, зараза! Это я, — добавил голос, — Пидж.  
  
      Не сдержав радостного возгласа, Лэнс дождался следующего включения системы и открыл пасть Льва. Но восторг его поутих, как только она появилась на пороге. Нет, Лэнс знал, что идёт дождь, но глядя на подругу, у него создалось впечатление, что она плыла сюда, а не шла. Вода стекала с неё ручьями, и Пидж остановилась на нижних ступенях и, как могла, отжала одежду прямо на себе.  
  
      — Что с тобой произошло? — ошеломлённо спросил он, без спроса забирая у неё свёрток с верхним обмундированием.  
  
      — Двигатель повреждён. Ты был ближе всех, — коротко пояснила она и, поднявшись в кабину, легла прямо на пол, раскинув руки и закрыв глаза. — У тебя есть вода? Или ты уже уничтожил свой НЗ?  
  
      — НЗ? — переспросил Лэнс. — А он у меня есть?  
  
      — Погоди! Ты что, не в курсе, что тут есть запас воды и энергетических тюбиков на три дня?! — несмотря на усталость Пидж вскочила на ноги и подошла к одной из панелей, что-то нажала, и вытащила из открывшейся ниши большой синий матовый контейнер. Тут же сев на пол, она откинула крышку и вытащила пакет с жидкой питательной смесью, а Лэнсу протянула похожий пакет с водой и один из тех самых тюбиков.  
  
      Несколько минут они предавались удовлетворению своих основных инстинктов. В желудке приятно потеплело и потяжелело, и Лэнс смог внимательнее оглядеть Пидж. Только сейчас до него дошло, что белая поддёва плотно облегает её тело во всех местах.  
  
      Если раньше он воспринимал её как бесполое существо, чему способствовали одежда и гиковатое поведение, то теперь…  
  
      Почему-то именно сейчас, в тусклом аварийном свете, в ней, устало прислонившейся к стене, он увидел девушку. Взгляд невольно метался от неожиданно женственных бёдер к небольшой груди и обратно. Снова и снова, пока она не окликнула его.  
  
      — Что? — с трудом поднял глаза на лицо Пидж.  
  
      Она зачесала волосы назад, очков не было, и Лэнс опять выпал из реальности, задумавшись, как он мог столько времени принимать её за парня.  
  
      — Лэнс! — рявкнула она. — Ты чего? Воздухом местным передышал?  
  
      — Прости, задумался, — он потёр переносицу, специально закрыв себе обзор.  
  
      — Я спросила, есть ли у тебя тут запасная одежда, — повторила она, на что Лэнс без сомнений помотал головой. — Ну да… Что я хотела от человека, который не знает об НЗ?  
  
      — А что с твоим комбезом? — проигнорировал комментарий Лэнс.  
  
      — Он мокрый, как ты мог заметить, — с долей ехидства пояснила Пидж, но он успел заметить дрожь и какое-то другое выражение, промелькнувшее на её лице. А ещё румянец. Румянец?!  
  
      — Тогда, может, я согрею тебя? — он подвигал бровями и раскинул руки в стороны, будучи уверенным, что она закатит на это глаза.  
  
      — Хорошо, только ты тоже до нижнего комбинезона разденься, иначе это бессмысленно, — кивнула она, чем повергла Лэнса в состояние близкое к коллапсу.  
  
  
      — Может, ты вообще его снимешь? — наполовину раздевшись, спросил он.  
  
      — Ещё чего?! — возмутилась Пидж, хотя у неё с трудом попадал зуб на зуб.  
  
      Три. Два. Один. Осознание.  
  
      Лэнс быстро покрыл разделяющие их два шага, наклонился и прижался губами к её лбу.  
  
      — Ты чего?! — оттолкнула его Пидж, гуще краснея всем лицом и прикрывая лоб ладонью.  
  
      — Я чего?! Да у тебя на лбу можно яичницу жарить!  
  
      — Вот и жарь, а раздеваться я не буду, — упёрлась она, для наглядности скрестив руки на груди.  
  
      — Дура! Вспомни, что нам говорили во время учёбы в гарнизоне. Это же базовая инструкция, — в сердцах бросил Лэнс, с одной стороны понимая её, но считая жизнь важнее какого-то стеснения. — Ну, хочешь, я пообещаю, что закрою глаза?  
  
      — Ладно, — сказала она, когда он уже и не надеялся услышать хоть какой-то ответ. — Только я тебе не верю, поэтому отключу подсветку.  
  
      — Как угодно, — со вздохом кивнул он.  
  
      Встав на ноги, она пошатнулась и едва не упала, но вовремя уцепилась за спинку пилотского кресла и, вскрыв ещё одну панель, сунула туда руку, погрузив кабину в кромешную тьму. Одновременно с этим, Лэнс сообразил, что ему тоже придётся раздеться по максимуму, потому что комбезы у них с термо эффектом.  
  
      Шорох снимаемой одежды и их дыхание, казалось, стали громче и царапали воображение.  
  
      — Пидж? — шёпотом позвал Лэнс, нащупав и опустившись в кресло.  
  
      — Я тут, — так же тихо ответили ему справа, а потом их пальцы встретились на подлокотнике, ударив их статикой.  
  
      — Я ещё ничего не сделал, а ты уже схватилась за баярд? — шутливо возмутился Лэнс, не давая ей убрать руку.  
  
      — Придурок, — буркнула она, но пальцы вырвать больше не пыталась.  
  
      Лэнс вздрогнул, когда она положила ладонь на его грудь. Сердце пустилось вскачь, а перед глазами стали вырисовываться разные картины.  
  
      — Ты… Я убью тебя, если об этом кто-нибудь узнает, — и она села к нему на колени.  
  
      Но самое страшное было после.  
  
      Пидж заскользила руками по его бокам, от чего Лэнс замер, даже дышать перестал, обняла его за талию и прижалась к нему правым боком и немного грудью.  
  
      Обнажённой грудью!  
  
      Легкие схлопнулись, резко вытолкнув воздух, а пульс зашкаливал, сдавая его с потрохами. Но она ничего не сказала, только положила голову ему на плечо, пылающим лбом прислонившись к его шее.  
  
      Выждав, когда сердцебиение хотя бы немного замедлится, он осторожно обнял Пидж и, не встретив возмущения, прижал ближе. Она же подтянула колени, стараясь занять как можно меньше места.  
  
      У Лэнса появилось странное чувство, как будто кто-то его проверяет. Обостряет чувства, чтобы некий Лэнс МакКлейн тратил все свои физические и ментальные силы на то, чтобы не замечать и не представлять. Не обращать внимания на затвердевший сосок, упирающийся в его грудь. Забыть о практически полностью обнажённой девушке. Не вспоминать, как выглядело её лицо, когда она возмущённо смотрела на него снизу вверх.  
  
      — Ч-чё-орт, — едва слышно процедил он, понимая, что сон ему сегодня уже не светит, в отличие от Пидж, чьё дыхание недавно стало ровным и тихим. — Если мы все вернёмся в Замок целыми и невредимыми, ты заплатишь за мои страдания.


End file.
